Hidden Spirit Series/Terminology
For Fighting Terminology click here. Deceased Clans SpiritClan Aurora Lights GhostClan Shade Place General Clan Information PuzzleClan They are brilliant strategists and can easily make tactical battle plans and puzzle their oponents. They have a small maze in their MysteryClan Clan that appeared when an eclipse mysteriously happened many seasons ago. They are very mysterious and only fight if they have to. SoulClan Clan of awsome jumpers, with high spirits and very loyal to their leader. After a certain incident they changed. They changed their name to DeathClan. They were cats that killed anyone in their path. They are super strong, fast, smart and evil. They don't care about the lives of others and do whatever pleases them. SecretClan Clan of light footed cats and peaceful souls. It has been heard that they have secret pathways and places in their clans that they only know about. Warrior Code Credit goes to the members of Warriors Wikia. The Warrior Code: #Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan #Do not hunt or trespass on another Clans' territory #Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the Elders #Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks To SpiritClan for its life #A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice #Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name #A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice #The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires #After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh #A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time #Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats #No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan #The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code #An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense #A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet #Medicine Cats may not have a mate or kits Punishment The Clan Leader may choose to punish cats who broke the Warrior Code. These include scolding, giving a warrior apprentice duties, or giving an apprentice some unpleasant task. In severe cases, the cat may be exiled from the Clan. Cats who broke the Code severely and repeatedly end up in the Shade Place after their death, instead of reaching SpiritClan. Terminology Credit goes to the members of the Warriors Wikia. General Terms *'Crow-food' – A dead prey animal that has begun to rot. Can also be used as an insult (see below) *'Fresh-kill' – A dead prey animal caught for the purpose of consumption. Fresh-kill is hunted by warriors and apprentices, and given first to the elders, then the queens, and finally warriors and apprentices *'Gathering' – The monthly meeting of the Clan held at places assigned as zones of truce when the moon is full. *'Hunting Patrol' – A group of cats hunting for fresh-kill to bring back for their Clan to eat *'Kittypet' – A cat kept as pet by Twolegs *'Loner' – A cat that lives by itself and doesn't defend its territory; not hostile to Clan cats *'Making Dirt' - Going to the bathroom *'Monster' – A vehicle operated by humans. Examples include cars, trucks, tractors, and ATVs. Motorboats are sometimes referred to as water-monsters *Free Mountain – Place where gatherings happen or leaders/medicine cats go to meet with SpiritClan. *'Rogue' – A usually hostile cat who does not have a permanent home, and roams around, not caring about crossing Clan boundaries *'Sharing Tongues' – Cats grooming each other, while sharing the latest gossip. A cat lies on the ground, talking, while the other licks their fur, listening *'Aurora Lights –' The large rainbow-like lights in the sky. These lights are a direct representation of SpiritClan *'Thunderpath' – A paved road. Monsters use them to travel. Thunderpaths have an extremely acrid smell. *'Twoleg' – A human *'Twoleg kit' – A human child *'Twoleg nest' – A human's house *'Twolegplace' – A town or city Time Terms *'Newleaf' - The season of spring *'Greenleaf' - The season of summer *'Leaf-fall' - The season of autumn or fall *'Leaf-bare' - The season of winter *'Moon' - The time between one full moon and the next, spanning 28 days *'Moonhigh' - Midnight *'Half-Moon' - About two weeks, half a month *'Quarter-Moon' - About a week *'Sunhigh' - The point during the day when the sun is highest in the sky; noon *'Sunrise' - One day in cat time (i.e.: One sunrise ago) *'Season' - One-fourth of a year in cat time. Four seasons equal a year Distance Terms *'Fox-length' - About the length of a fox; approximately a yard *'Kittenstep' - Less than an inch *'Tail-length' - About the length of a cat's tail; approximately a foot *'Rabbit hop' - About a foot and a half away *'Mouse-tail' - About an inch *'Mouse-length' - About two or three inches *'Pawprint' - About the length of a cat's paw; approximately three and a half inches *'Pawstep' – About the length of a cat's step, roughly six inches Living Spaces *'Camp' - The place where a Clan makes their permanent home. *'Leader's Den' - The den in camp that belongs to the Clan leader. *'Medicine Cat's Den' - The den in camp that belongs to the Clan's medicine cat and his or her apprentice. Sometimes referred to as the Medicine Den *'Warriors' Den' - The den in camp that is shared between the warriors of that Clan *'Apprentices' Den' - The den in camp that is shared between the apprentices of that Clan *'Elders' Den' - The den in camp that is shared between the elders of that Clan *'Nursery' - The den in camp that is shared by the queens and kits of that Clan *'Dirtplace' – The place near, but not in the camp, where the cats go to the bathroom *'Fresh-kill pile' – The place, usually in the center of the camp, where the warriors drop the prey they caught while hunting, so it is easily accessible to all the cats in the Clan Insults & Exclamations *'Crowfood' - A (harsh) insult comparing the recipient to rotting prey animals (as in I'll turn you into crowfood!), or suggesting that they eat them (as in crowfood-eater) *'Fishface' or''' Fishfur'''- An insult used against RiverClan warriors. *'Fox-Dung' - A (harsh) insult comparing the recipient to fox feces. Also used as an exclamation (as in That's foxdung!) *'Hedgehogs will fly' - An exclamation style statement that shows disbelief that a certain event will likely occur (as in That will happen when hedgehogs fly), used in many variations. Somewhat like the human phrase When pigs fly! *'You fight / hunt like a kittypet!' - a expression used to make fun of someone who fights or hunts poorly *'Mouse-brain' - A (friendly-harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone *'Mouse-dung' - A (somewhat harsh) insult comparing the recipient to mouse feces. Also used as an exclamation (as in Mousedung! That can't be right!). Somewhat like "Darn it!" *'Mouse-Hearted'- An insult that describes one who is cowardly *'Fox-Hearted' - An insult meaning cruel, cold-hearted, or evil (as in fox-hearted Twolegs) *'Sorry catches no prey' or Sorry fills no bellies - Means cats can be sorry, but that will not undo what happened *'Bees in your brain' - An exclamation meaning a confused or a cat not making sense (i.e Have bees swarmed in your brain?) *'I don't give a mousetail' - An exclamation meaning that the cat does not care. Another variation is I would ____ for a couple of mousetails meaning that they are willing to do the inserted action for no real reward *'Great StarClan!' - An exclamation used to signify extreme surprise or anger. Similar to Oh My God! in usage and to the fact that they both have mention of a higher force *'StarClan's kits!' – An exclamation of surprise or disbelief. Sometimes used as an exclaimation if a cat is hurt. *'What in StarClan's name'- A exclamation similar to "What on earth" or "What in the world" *'Furball' - A friendly or harsh insult for a cat (as in Stupid furball, Bossy furball or Lazy furball) *'Doesn't matter a whisker '- An exclamation meaning the cat does not care, (ie it didn't matter a whisker that she didn't share their beliefs) similar to I don't give a mousetail Clan Ranks *'Kit' - A kitten younger than six moons *'Apprentice' - A cat at least six moons old, and training to be a warrior (or a medicine cat) *'Warrior' - A mature cat who has completed their warrior training. A she-cat is considered a warrior when she does not have kits *'Mentor' - A warrior who is currently training an apprentice *'Queen' - A she-cat with kits to take care of or who is pregnant with kits, or stays in the nursery helping other queens even though they have no kits. (i.e. Daisy, Ferncloud) *'Elder' - Cats who cannot hunt or fight anymore, sometimes due to injury (Stonepelt) or sickness, (Heavystep) or are just too old to do their warrior duties. They are treated with great respect in the Clan. *'Medicine Cat' - A cat who heals injuries, who is skilled with herbs, leaves and natural cures and sometimes receives special signs or prophecies from StarClan *'Deputy' - A warrior who is second in command to the leader, helping him or her in their tasks and replacing them after their death or resignment. They organize patrols and make reports to the leader, and are known to be frequently given apprentices. *'Leader' - A cat who controls the entire Clan. Holding the most important rank in the Clan, a leader is granted nine lives by StarClan so they "can be first in every battle," basically giving them extra time to serve and lead their Clan